Forum:Admin discussions
Hi guys, calling my fellow admins here. I would love to suggest a few changes to the navigation bar, the home page, the Layout guide, the administrator promotion process and a few other areas. I respect that I am a new admin here, but I am experienced with Wiki management and promotion. Of course, I don't want to make these changes without consulting the other admins here, but there doesn't seem to be any easy way for me to contact administrators all together to discuss these changes (I rarely see fellow admins online at the same time as myself, different time zones perhaps?). I believe the easiest way to discuss changes is through scheduling a meeting in the chat, but I understand if that's not convenient for most. So my next question is this: what method do you all believe is appropriate to get consensus on wiki changes? Should I leave a message on all the administrator's talk pages regarding individual changes (a process I think is lengthy and would be drawn out)? Should we schedule as-needed chat sessions? Should I change a few minor things (like the navigation bar) and change it back only if anyone has objections? Or should I make more forums regarding these changes? Open to suggestions! --Musical33 (talk) 13:25, June 25, 2018 (UTC) : Hi Musical33! I'm very happy for you to go ahead and make the changes you think necessary. I don't imagine you'll do anything controversial, but if you do then we can raise it with you and then perhaps schedule a discussion via chat? - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 14:01, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Amyosaurus. I don't think I'll be doing anything controversial either, but I did not want to presume that I could edit things without fellow admins' permissions. Just trying not to rock the boat, haha. I would like to hear what the other admins have to say about this, but for now I will take it that it's okay to make a few changes. --Musical33 (talk) 14:15, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps, instead of making a new forum discussion for every topic, we should have a "Requests for administrator attention" page in the meta ("His Dark Materials:") namespace. That's what they do on the Harry Potter Wiki, and it seems to work quite well. Of course, such a page would require all active admins to be following it. — evilquoll (talk) 14:49, June 25, 2018 (UTC) : From the looks of that page, it appears to be a page primarily for reporting users? Are you suggesting making such a page and dedicating it to administrator discussions? --Musical33 (talk) 14:55, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'm in favour of a page like this to centralise discussions, particularly if it can then provide easy access to a record of the rationale behind changes. — [[User:ArgentFir|'ArgentFir']] 08:10, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey guys, I created His Dark Materials:Administrative Discussions for this purpose. Everyone please follow it and take a look at the topics I've already created. :) --Musical33 (talk) 13:36, July 11, 2018 (UTC)